


Jaydick Batfam Kinkmas Gift Art

by Balloonacy



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanart, Inexperienced Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloonacy/pseuds/Balloonacy
Summary: A gruff, blushing, inexperienced Jason for kuro49!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> You had so many wonderful prompts, I wish I had the talent to fill them all the way they deserve to be! :D


	2. father todd bonus round!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was also a prompt for more father todd, and while this doesn't quite qualify for the kinkmas rules as a fill i figured it'd be okay to sneak it in attached to a different fill :)


End file.
